Nove Vidas
by Max Randy
Summary: Tradução.YAOI KakaIru. Uma pessoa morre apenas uma vez, mas morte não significa necessariamente que seu coração parou de bater. E também não significa que todas as mortes são ruins, porque algumas vezes, você consegue escolher como morrer.


**Título:** Nine Lives

**Autora: **Shi-chan

**Tradutor:** Max Randy

**Sumário:** YAOI. KakaIru. Uma pessoa morre apenas uma vez, mas morte não significa necessariamente que seu coração parou de bater. Também não significa que todas as mortes são ruins, porque algumas vezes, você ganha a escolha de como morrer.

**Avisos: **A fic É yaoi, então não leia se você não gosta desse tipo de coisa.

Essa fic foi originalmente escrita e criada na língua inglesa por _Shi-chan _e o endereço para a fic e para a autora se encontram nos favoritos em meu profile. Não pretendo clamar a fic como minha.

**NOVE VIDAS**

Eles dizem que você morre apenas uma vez.

Mas eu morri mais de um.

A primeira vez que eu o conheci foi quando ele rudemente me atropelou na rua, sendo parcialmente minha culpa porque eu tinha uma pilha gigantesca de livros em meus braços enquanto achava o caminho para meu apartamento. Eu era jovem, talvez dezenove ou vinte anos. Ele até mesmo estalou rudemente em minha direção, me lançou o mais odioso e bravo olhar antes de me chamar de patética desculpa de shinobi. Depois de ouví-lo cuspir as palavras a mim, eu soube que eu morri.

Nós nunca nos familiarizamos formalmente, mas eu tinha um respeito profundo por ele, porque ele é o infame ninja copiador. Talvez ele até mesmo tenha se tornado meu ídolo, alguém eu observava e quem recebia meu maior respeito. E quando veio o tempo para eu ordenar os genins recém graduados em grupos, nós nos familiarizamos finalmente. Ele tinha me dado o olhar mais frio e enfadado e tinha dito o cumprimento mais aborrecido que eu alguma vez ouvi. Levou todo meu controle para permanecer tranqüilo e composto e não ser afetado pela atitude dele comigo. Mas então eu soube, naquele momento que eu morri.

Eu peguei o trabalho de arquivar relatórios de missão para ganhar um pouco de dinheiro extra de forma que eu poderia manter algum de poupança, no caso de qualquer coisa acontecer a mim. Era um pensamento patético, mas estava lá na parte de trás de minha mente, crescendo e importunando, arranhando meu pensamento consciente e cotidiano. E desde então, eu o encontrei todos os dias quando ele entrava para entregar os relatórios de missão classe D de seus três estudantes. Ele sorriria sarcasticamente a mim, talvez até mesmo me escarnecia em frente às pessoas, e eu ainda queria saber. Eu fiz algo para ofendê-lo? Eu disse alguma coisa para ele me maltratar assim? Foi em uma tarde de primavera, e eu já estava guardando as pastas de formulários para poder ir para casa. Ele entrou, com o relatório da missão de ontem em mão.

"_Eu cuidarei disto_." Veio minha voz cansada, como eu peguei a pasta e coloquei na escrivaninha, ainda guardando as outras pastas, todo o tempo doído.

"_Você não tem mais nada para fazer. Claro que você vai_."

"_Certo_."

"_Está é a única coisa em que você é bom de qualquer maneira_."

Ouvindo essas palavras ecoarem em minhas orelhas, eu soube que eu morri.

Houve um tempo que eu nunca esquecerei e isso foi quando eu verdadeiramente me senti amargo e bravo com ele. Eu fortemente me opus contra sua decisão de colocar o time sete nos exames para chuunin. Isto era absurdo! Suicídio! Loucura! Eu sabia que eu tinha que aceitar que eles não eram mais meus estudantes. Mas isto era como comprar um ingresso só de ida para o Vale da Morte. Eu lhe disse, me opus a ele em frente ao Hokage e outros shinobis, e ele tinha estalado em minha direção, seu olho queimando com raiva.

"_Eles são meus soldados agora. Não interfira_."

Ouvindo isso vir da boca dele, eu senti como era inútil. Como minha preocupação por estes shinobis ainda jovens e crescendo não era nada e vazia. Como minha preocupação com eles era patética e inútil. Doeu, eu dei um passo para trás e focalizei em encarar o chão, porque eu soube que eu morri.

O Hokage levou minha oposição seriamente e ele me ofereceu a oportunidade de fazer um teste nos três alunos. Eu testei o time sete e mesmo tendo odiado admitir, Kakashi tinha razão. Eles realmente tinham crescido e se tornado shinobis mais experientes. Mas bem no fundo, eu sabia que os pequenos testes que eu lhes dei não eram nada comparados ao real exame. E ele sabia isso.

"_Nunca será o bastante_." Ele disse. Eu não disse nada enquanto assistia os cabelos dele ondulando ao vento, enquanto ele sentava no telhado da academia. "_Nunca será o bastante. Não para uma pessoa como de você_."

Não entendendo o que ele disse, eu parti. Eu não sabia como levar o que ele tinha acabado de dizer, mas profundamente dentro de mim, eu soube que eu morri.

Tempo passou e eu me ocupei com trabalho. Mas não importava quanto eu tentava, eu sabia que eu estava me enganando. Em algum ponto no caminho, eu soube que eu tinha me apaixonado por ele. Eu me preocupava com ele de certo modo que eu tinha medo de reconhecer ou admitir. Sempre tinha estado lá, desde que eu ouvi falar do ninja copiador quando eu era mais jovem; eu sempre entesourei sua identidade como algo precioso para mim. Tolo? Sim. Patético? Sim. Triste? Oh sim. E realidade veio me esbofeteando, quando eu vi Kurenai meio levando e meio arrastando ele para o hospital, sua condição frágil e seu corpo flácido. Vendo ele naquele estado, eu soube que eu morri.

Tsunade veio e governar Konoha provavelmente era a coisa mais enfadonha que eu alguma vez experimentei. Minha carga de trabalho dobrou e todo o mundo estava extraordinariamente ocupado. Então eu ouvi de Naruto que Tsunade 'consertou Kakashi-sensei' quando eu lhe convidei para comer ramen. Eu já não podia ignorar a agitação em meu estômago ou a inabilidade súbita para respirar à idéia que ele estava bem. Eu fui ao hospital para comprimentá-lo, mas eu lamentei isto.

"_Me poupe de sua benevolência. Eu tenho bastante dores de cabeça ouvindo-as apenas de Naruto_."

Eu não soube como reagir. Eu simplesmente lhe dei minha mais polida despedida e lhe desejei melhoras, antes de sair do hospital. Eu chorei aquela noite, não entendendo por que ele me maltratava. Não era a primeira vez que eu me fazia àquela pergunta, porque ela vinha a mim quando coisas como estas aconteciam. Aquela noite, quando eu me deitei em minha cama, eu soube que eu morri.

Era uma regra geral que ele me ignorava prontamente. Ele nunca olhava para mim a menos que fosse algo que ele precisava, como uma pasta, ou um rolo de papel, algum tipo de formulário para uma aplicação ou outra, ou basicamente só documentos dos estudantes de meu último grupo, que seria a classe de Naruto. Os olhos dele encontraram os meus por mais que apenas um breve segundo, e em toda minha vida, eu nunca vi qualquer um olhar para mim do modo que ele olhou. Luxúria, fome, desejo, desespero, curiosidade e admiração antiga misturados em um, bastante para fazer aquele olhar preguiçoso desaparecer e lhe dar um olhar bonito. E quando eu o vi olhando para mim, realmente olhando para mim, soube eu que eu morri.

Agora, aqui eu deito, de repente lembrando das vezes que eu morri, tentando ficar acordado enquanto eles me levam para o hospital. Uma missão deu horrivelmente errado e uma luta que cresceu desesperada me rendeu uma ferida e julgando em quão rápido as cores estavam enfraquecendo, eu soube que era crítica. Eu estava vagamente atento de uma mão apertando contra meu peito, parando a hemorragia horrorosa e eu sendo levado em uma maca para casa, onde, eu esperava, eles pudessem me salvar.

Mas nem mesmo Tsunade pôde.

Veneno encheu meu sistema sanguíneo inteiro e nenhuma quantia de curar ou transfusão de sangue contínua poderia me salvar. Tsunade calculou um total de uma semana antes de eu deixasse de viver na qual eu já passei os últimos quatro dias daquela uma semana adormecido. Agora eu deito aqui, em minha cama estéril, encarando a janela, sentindo inacreditavelmente fraco e cansado. Meu peito dói, minha cabeça lateja e eu posso sentir um puxão. Uma puxada leve em meu ser, como toques suaves, lentamente me levantando.

A porta abriu, e ele veio. Ele sentou ao meu lado, me encarando com uma emoção que eu escassamente poderia ver nos olhos dele porque tudo estava começando a brilhar estranhamente. Olhos, sim, eu podia ver seus dois olhos. Um escuro como o céu noturno e um tão vermelho quanto sangue. E então pela primeira vez, eu senti que morrer não era tão ruim afinal de contas.

"Eu ouvi o que aconteceu." Ele disse, me encarando.

"Acidentes acontecem."

"Você foi descuidado."

"Duas vidas pelo preço de uma."

"Não tinha que ser a sua."

"Havia mais ninguém."

"Você deveria ter permanecido na academia."

"Eu não queria me sentir inútil."

"Quem lhe disse que você era inútil?"

"Você." Eu disse, sorrindo ligeiramente. "Você sempre disse desde que eu o conheci."

"Você me pega em meus piores humores."

"Você simplesmente me odeia."

"Você está morrendo!"

"Eu sei." Eu sussurro.

Coisas estavam se pondo mais e mais brilhantes e eu não pudesse evitar, eu tive que fechar meus olhos. Eu permiti minhas pálpebras para fecharem lentamente, bloqueando aquele brilho forte.

"Iruka!" Ele clamou, minha mão de repente na sua, e por uma vez eu sentia um calor me fazendo cócegas, e eu sorri.

"Tudo bem, eu estou contente."

"Como você pode estar?" Ele exigiu, sua face pairando em cima da minha.

"Porque pela primeira vez, eu escolhi como morrer." Eu sorri. "Pela primeira vez, a razão de meu morrer não teve que ser você."

Como eu fecho meus olhos, eu soube que eu nunca veria os céus novamente. Eu soube que eu nunca ouviria os passos correndo ou o barulho de meus estudantes em classe. Eu soube que eu nunca descobriria o que aconteceu aos nove novatos. Eu soube que eu nunca descobriria se Sasuke algum dia gostaria de Sakura. Eu soube que eu nunca descobriria se Naruto seria o grande Hokage que ele queria ser e que eu rezo que ele se torne.

Mas eu soube de uma coisa.

Eu amei Kakashi.

E, até isto doa agora, ele retribuiu meu amor.

Eles dizem que você morre apenas uma vez.

Mas para mim, isto é mentira.

Porque eu morri nove vezes.

FIM

N/T: Eu sei, a fic é triste e acaba mau, mas foi a primeira fic deles que eu li, então resolvi traduzir, já que não temos muitas fics KakaIru em português. Me digam se gostaram ou não!


End file.
